


Talk it Out

by bingbong21



Series: Hunk and Lance's Explicit Guide to Achieving Zen [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Dental Dams, Dirty Talk, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, WE HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY USE IT YOU COWARDS, bi/pan lance, head pets, i ain't limiting people's interpretations, it was only a fic HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS, keith has a very active imagination there, keith likes bottom lance almost as much as i do, somehow this grew plot and feelings wtf, the world may never know, too bad for him i also really like bottom keith, why do i like making allura mean, why does no one ever use these in fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingbong21/pseuds/bingbong21
Summary: It's really best to talk about what's bothering you, but since Keith likes to bottle things up, Hunk and Lance decide the least they can do is offer their services.





	Talk it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: You should expand on that one-shot you wrote  
> Me: *sigh* I'll get right on it...

Keith seethed as he stormed down the hallway, hands balled tightly into fists as he ignored Allura and Kolivan’s voices from the control room. Logically, he knew that this day would come; it was inevitable that he be asked to become the Black Paladin, given they were still fighting a war and he had demonstrated the ability to pilot Black. What he hadn’t realized though was that Allura would make the suggestion that one of the other paladins would have to switch lions, and that she insist that Lance switch from piloting Blue to piloting Red, allowing her to pilot Blue in his stead. It wasn’t that he thought Lance shouldn’t or couldn’t pilot Red; he had proven himself capable to be an astonishing pilot and fighter when push came to shove. No, what baffled him was that Allura, a ferocious instinctual warrior with a reckless streak almost as long as his who claimed to have a mystical connection to all the lions, would suggest taking Lance, who had chewed Keith out for just being _interested_ in the past of the Blue Lion, away from his beloved lion without even asking if it was agreeable to him. It was inconsiderate, it was mind boggling, and for some reason it made something ugly twist in his chest at the notion that Lance would gladly give up his cherished lion to his beloved princess. 

Before he could follow the wisp of a thought down its dark rabbit hole, he heard shrieks of laughter floating down the corridor. He turned towards the sound, feet moving with a mind of their own; normally he would have gone to beat a Gladiator into submission. However, ever since his session with Hunk and Lance Keith found himself inexplicably drawn to either of the two whenever he was feeling off. They hadn’t done anything as intense or as intimate as the first time despite the frequency with which Hunk and Lance sought him out and vice versa. They would either train with him, making sure he didn’t push himself beyond his limits like before, or include them in their dep philosophical discussions such as “If Alteans can shapeshift, can they shapeshift into animals? And, if so, does this mean bestiality is okay with them?”

Coran had not appreciated that line of inquisitive thought and made sure to let them know when he sent them on a supply run for a root known for spontaneously becoming a fifty foot Venus Flytrap that craved human flesh. Apparently a petty Altean was a deadly Altean, and looking back on some of their previous training sessions Keith wondered how they had never figured that out before. 

Still, even with the Hilrutian Pliwort added to his ever growing list of nightmare fuel, this was close to normal as Keith was feeling ever since Shiro had gone missing. The yelling and shouting became more distinct, and for a moment Keith could almost pretend that everything was back to normal, that Hunk and Pidge were merely trying to squeeze in tech time in between an onslaught of missions. That was another thing that had changed; ever since Shiro had disappeared there had been a distinct lack of missions, giving Hunk and Pidge plenty of time to fiddle with the console purchased at the Space Mall. There had been a few minor injuries to both humans and console, and plenty of colorful words to go around, but Hunk and Pidge had been able to connect the console to a screen on the ship. It was jarring, seeing a piece of their home planet amongst Altean décor, its outdated technology made painfully apparent. But everyone agreed with made the castle homier, livelier even. 

“Keeeeeith _Jenkins_!”

Livelier, however, was not always a positive thing. 

Upon starting up Phantasm Two they had discovered that not only was it not a multiplayer game, but that it only had three slots of saved games. Naturally one slot was reserved for Allura and Coran whenever they wished to play, leaving two slots open for the four humans to divide amongst themselves. Keith had no desire to indulge in the game and Lance only enjoyed multiplayer games, leaving Pidge and Hunk to decide if the last two slots should be used for their own playthroughs. Pidge had immediately snatched up the second slot, going on a rapid fire rant about the game and how she had pre-ordered it back on Earth and _guys look at how you can utilize the power glove!_ Hunk, however, was hesitant; of course he wanted to play, but he also didn’t want to deny anyone the possibility of playing, as Pidge was possessive of her playthrough and Allura and Coran had barely touched theirs. It was only after a small skirmish where Keith had recklessly rushed in that Hunk had what Lance deemed an, “utter stroke of brilliance”, on what to do with the last slot. He had gathered the Paladins together and proudly presented his idea: Keith Jenkins. 

The name had caused confusion; according to Hunk it was a mash-up of Keith’s first name and the last name of a player in _World of Warcraft_ who was made famous by rushing into a delicate dungeon that required meticulous planning. The rules of the game were simple: see how far you could make it through the game without planning for battles or thinking about your future actions. When you used up all your lives, your run was over, and the next person could go. The goal was to see who could get the farthest in the least amount of time; currently Lance was the Champion. It was never a secret when someone was playing, mostly because of the rule Lance had implemented where when you started your run you had to bellow “Keith Jenkins”, which usually alerted the rest of the castle to come and watch the inevitable virtual slaughter. 

The door to the common room slid open, immediately displaying the hanging screen; on it the game’s avatar ran through a battlefield, sword swinging wildly. In the center of the floor sat Lance, controller tight in his hands, while Pidge sat next to him and Hunk sat behind them on the couch. Hunk and Pidge glanced over their shoulders, raising a hand in greeting while Lance stuck the tip of his tongue out, focus completely on the screen; Keith nodded in response as he stepped into the room. 

“Hi person who entered I’d look at you but- _No no no no no no_ ,” Lance screeched, mashing buttons manically as Pidge howled beside him, clutching her sides.

“Get good scrub,” She shouted, watching with glee as Lance narrowly missed dying on multiple occasions. Keith ignored the outburst as he jumped over the back of the couch, landing beside Hunk with a bounce. 

“Hey Galra Keith, what brings you around,” Hunk asked, eyes glued to the screen. He snorted as Lance’s avatar jumped over a cliff, Lance screaming the entire way down. 

Keith shrugged, idly watching the screen from the corner of his eye, “Heard the shouting. Figured it was better than wallowing. You?” 

“Oh well, Pidge almost sacrificed Slav to the Black Lion. Luckily we stopped her while she was still setting up the candles.” 

“Hey,” Pidge interjected, turning to point an accusatory finger at Hunk, “You know _just_ as well as I do that if a piece of tech isn’t working despite your best efforts, a blood sacrifice is the only next logical step.” 

“I mean _obviously_ , but- wait a second,” Hunk’s head snapped to look over at Keith. “You’re wallowing? What’s wrong?”

Keith drew his knees up to his chest, avoiding the concern in Hunk’s eyes, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

He could feel Hunk’s eyes boring holes into the side of his head, clearly not buying the flimsy excuse. Honestly, if he were in Hunk’s shoes he wouldn’t buy it either, though he would probably approach it with far less tact than Hunk was displaying. But he couldn’t bring himself to talk about his discussion with Allura and Kolivan, couldn’t talk about how he’s failing to protect someone on the team yet again. He hadn’t even sat at the helm of Black and already everything was falling apart. 

He was pulled from his rumination by Hunk grasping his shoulder and yanking his head into his lap. He stared up at Hunk with wide eyes, a million different questions running through his mind. Before he got a chance to voice any of them he felt firm fingers running through his hair, tips gently massaging his scalp causing all higher brain functions to cease in order to fully enjoy the sensations. He sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he unconsciously nuzzled further into Hunk’s lap; distantly he heard the sounds of Lance’s shouts and Pidge’s jeering. It was almost as if he had been transported to a neighboring planet, one with the universe’s comfiest pillows and magic massaging fingers that made one forget all about their ailments. A particular scratch behind his ear had him pushing into Hunk’s hand in search of more, sighing deeply once he found it. The hand stopped and suddenly his planet was struck by a miniature earthquake, causing him to open his eyes to glare up at the giggling boy. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Hunk snickered, hand raised as if he was trying to keep it all in, “In the moment, you reminded me of a cat, and…and I wondered if G-Galra purr!”

Unable to contain himself any longer Hunk burst into boisterous laughter, leaning back against the couch to brace himself. Lance’s shoulders shook with silent giggles as he tried and failed to keep the controller steady as his avatar engaged in melee combat. Next to him Pidge grinned, pushing up her glasses as she looked over at Hunk. 

“I think you’re missing a far more interesting hypothetical here Hunk,” The castle seemed to hold its breath. “If Galra _do_ purr, then does that mean Zarkon purrs?” 

The avatar fell into a spiked pit as Lance fell backwards, throwing the controller in favor of grasping his sides as he shrieked with laughter. An image of Zarkon, tall, dark, and imposing, purring like a motor boat as he got his chin scratched popped into Keith’s mind; he couldn’t have stopped the graceless snort even if he had tried. That was the straw that finally broke the camel’s back for Pidge, as she burst in raucous laughter which encouraged the three males to laugh even harder. 

“G-Guys…” lance panted, struggling to speak through the giggles, “Guys, wh-what if…what if w-we’ve been d-doing this wrong? Wh-What if to win we…we just need a giant _laser pointer oh my God_.”

“Quiznak,” Pidge hissed, pounding on the floor. “Do _not_ tempt me to put a fucking giant laser pointer on your lion.” 

“ _Please_ do it, it’d be so fire!”

Gradually the laughter died down as Pidge and Hunk veered off from the hypothetical to the actual science of fashioning Anti-Galra weapons in the form of Earth’s most popular cat toys, with Lance interjecting every now and again with a specific example of combat usefulness. Keith resettled himself in Hunk’s lap, eyes sliding shut as he listened to the excited chatter of his teammates like a child being sung to sleep by their favorite lullaby. He easily could and would have slipped into a much needed nap had the sound of the door sliding open accompanied by the soft tapping of shoes against tile disturbed the rhythm of the conversation. 

“ _What_ on Altea are you four doing,” Allura’s voice was accusatory, as if they had committed a personal fault against her. “You should be preparing strategies to fight against the Galra, not…lollygagging about on the floor!”

The four slowly sat up, none of them meeting Allura’s eye, each looking as sheepish and guilty as if a professor from the Garrison had caught them goofing off in class. Eyes darted around the room, each of them looking to another to be the first to speak. Lance leaned back on one hand while he waved the other dismissively, choosing to be the one that broke the silence. 

“Relax Princess, Hunk and I just-”

“Do not tell me to relax,” Allura snapped; Lance flinched, making himself as small as possible as Allura continued. “The Galra Empire is still standing strong, the universe’s only hope is currently inoperable without a fifth Paladin, and you two decided it was in our best interests to distract everyone?” 

Keith felt the dying embers of his anger from their previous argument spark back to life as he watched Lance and Hunk divert their eyes to the floor, faces flushing in embarrassment at her reprimand. Under normal circumstances he would be inclined to agree with Allura, would stand by her side with arms crossed over her chest as he fixed an exasperated stare on the two of them. But this wasn’t normal, not even by their newly adjusted standards, and so Keith did what he did best in the face of change: he lashed out at the nearest authority figure. 

“Why don’t you lay off? They’re just worried about everyone.” 

The unspoken _unlike some people_ rang as clear as a bell in the deathly silent room as Keith and Allura locked eyes. Unlike the others, Keith never cowed no matter how intense the other person; if anything, he straightened his back and forced them to back down instead. This time was no different, even with the cold unforgiving vacuum of space that was contained in Allura’s glare trying to snuff the fire burning in his. Everyone knew it was a battle of wills between the two most driven members of the team, a battle that could easily last a lifetime; the question on everyone’s mind was which would have the sense to call a draw. 

Allura exhaled, mouth set into a firm thin line, “Well you’ve had your fun. I expect everyone to return to doing something productive immediately,” She spoke, her eyes never leaving Keith’s. They promised that though this battle had come to a draw, their private war was not finished. With that she turned on her heel, the soft clicks of the door sliding open and shut being the only sound accompanying her departure. However, the thick tension that she had brought hung heavily in the room, choking any attempts at relaxing and serving to wind Keith up further. Did she forget that she was also a recipient of the same kindness that Lance and Hunk had just been reprimanded for? Had she forgotten the food they brought, the gentle reminders to sleep, the poor attempts at Altean humor, all to keep her spirits up? And this was how she repays them; with a harsh reprimand and suggestion to rip one of them away from their Lion? He didn’t notice how his nails dug into the leather covering his palms, or how three sets of eyes watched him as if he were a ticking bomb. 

Pidge’s over the top clearing of her throat brought Keith out of his anger induced haze; it was almost as if she was trying to clear the tension in the air by clearing her throat, “Well, I should probably get back to nagging the Black Lion. Maybe he’ll finally spit something up.”

Keith barely registered Lance and Hunk’s send-offs, her innocuous comment ringing loudly in his ears. They should be trying their hardest to find Shiro, should be preparing for battles with the Galra using only four lions, not…not having fun. Looking back, he found that even his training sessions with Hunk and Lance had been less of a physical challenge for him, and yet he was still content. When had he stopped pushing himself, isolating himself to focus on the mission? When had he become so…so selfish, as to enjoy himself while Shiro was missing, most likely suffering a fate worse than death? 

He was jolted from his thoughts as Hunk’s hand rested itself on his shoulder; he shrugged it off, pushing off the couch, “Allura’s right; we should be focusing on fighting, not on fun. I’m going to the training deck.” 

He didn’t miss the tentative glance between Lance and Hunk as he headed to the door, “Cool, just give us a tick and-”

“Alone,” He stressed, looking over his shoulder at the two. He then turned and exited the common area, not giving them a second glance. If he had, he would have noticed the concerned knowing looks Lance and Hunk gave to each other behind his back.

* * *

Keith sighed, one hand trying to rub away the ache in his neck while the other idly swung his bayard at his hip. The Gladiator had pushed him to the brink of his limits like he wanted, but now his body thrummed with the thrill of exertion obtained only with a hard training session. It would take hours before he could unwind, and with his luck something else would occur that would add onto the energy coursing through his veins. Perhaps if he just walked laps around the castle until he collapsed? It would give him time to decide how he felt about his current situation and the dilemma that they faced. 

So caught up in his thoughts that Keith didn’t noticed that he had passed the Yellow Paladin’s room, or that the door had slid open seemingly of its own accord. He did notice when two pairs of hands grasped his shoulders and yanked him into the room, a startled yelp leaving his mouth. As soon as the door was sliding shut he was turning, harshly grabbing the arm of one his assailants and twisting it behind their back. He ignored their whine of pain as he pressed them more into the wall, the tip of his activated bayard pressed against their jugular. Keith’s brows furrowed in confusion as he took in the thin frame swimming in a large jacket, brown hair messed as he squirmed against the wall.

“Okay, as much as being pressed against a wall has featured in my fantasies,” Lance panted out, looking over his shoulder, “I did not factor in something sharp and pointy. But you know what, I can work with this, I’m flexible.”

Keith’s head whipped to look over his shoulder; Hunk gave a small smile, waving apologetically from his position a safe distance away. He huffed, rolling his eyes as he deactivated his bayard and stepped away, releasing Lance from the hold. Lance sighed in relief, pushing himself off the wall and rubbing his now sore wrist.

“Alright, good to know I still have use of my arm.”

“What the hell were you doing,” Keith hissed, arms crossed over his chest. Lance leaned back against the wall, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, eyes roving over Keith’s form as they searched for an answer to an unknown question.

“Well, Hunk said that you came into the den kinda upset, and then after Allura left you were all wound up again,” Lance explained as casually as if he were talking about the weather, “Mind letting us in on the secret inner workings of your mind?”

Keith suddenly felt tense for other reasons, right arm rubbing his left bicep. He bit his bottom lip, moving his gaze from Lance to behind Hunk, refusing to look either in the eyes, “It’s…it’s nothing. Just…you know, Shiro stuff. Realized I haven’t been doing my best.”

“Yeah no offense, but that’s a crock of bull Keith,” Hunk’s voice cut in; startled steel-blue eyes met serious brown. “If it were just Shiro stuff you wouldn’t be doing all your ‘I’m internalizing this and refusing to talk’ tells.”

Keith blinked, eyebrows raised, “I’m, I’m not-What do you mean tells?”

“The refusing to meet our gazes, the whole crossed arms and then grabbing your bicep, the lip biting, hell even the stuttering,” Hunk listed the items on his fingers, “You did all this when you were hiding your suspicions about being part Galra, and now you’re doing it again. If it were just Shiro angst, you’d have some of the same tells but would probably huff a sigh and just tell us in your stilted way that we’ve all come to know and love.”

“Love is a very strong word to use about how I feel about how he speaks,” Lance piped up; he raised his hands defensively as Keith turned to glare at him. “What? I thought it was honesty hour; I was being honest.”

“There’s plenty of time for us to critique Keith on his use of the English language later,” It was Hunk’s turn to receive the glare, this time with a hint of exasperated betrayal, “Now however is the time for us dig and needle Keith for whatever weighs heavily on his heart.”

“I told you guys, it’s nothing.”

Lance snorted, “Yeah, and I’m actually Altean royalty. Look, if you don’t want to talk, that’s fine. Honestly since you’re so stressed it’d probably do more harm than good anyway, ya know? So here’s what we’re gonna do instead: we’re gonna get you to relax like last time, and then afterwards we’ll talk if you’re up to it. If you’re still not up for it, well hey, at least you’ll be relaxed.”

For the second time since being pulled into the room Keith was surprised, “You’re…you’re not forcing me to talk?”

Lance tilted his head to the side, confusion written clearly on his face, “No? I mean _obviously_ we want you to tell us what’s wrong so that we can help, but like…if you don’t want to then we’re not gonna _make_ you.”

“Yeah,” Hunk chirped from behind him, body closer than before, “The whole point of these sessions is to leave here feeling relaxed, not ‘be relaxed for five minutes and then get tense cuz someone made me talk about feelings.’”

Already Keith felt small tendrils of stress leaving his body, posture relaxing, “That’s…I’ve never really had someone be okay with me not wanting to talk.”

Hunk reached out, hand gently cupping the back of his neck, “What about Shiro?”

He sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he felt the gentle squeezes release the tension of the day from his neck, “He’d never say it, but he’d always give me these really disappointed looks. Like even though he wouldn’t push me, he still expected me to talk to him.”

Lance pressed behind him, hands grasping his hips, “Ah yes, the disappointed parent look. The most highly advanced guilt trip technique that all moms and some fathers have mastered.”

Keith shuddered, the added warmth of Lance’s body seeping through his thin black shirt and the material of his jeans. He felt as the two slowly turned him so that his back faced Hunk; he groaned as both of Hunk’s hands immediately set to work on the muscles of his shoulders, taut after the exercises he had put them through. The feeling of a forehead pressing against his and a nose brushing against his as gently as the brush of a butterfly’s wings had him forcing his eyes open to stare into the deep blue of Lance’s. Lance’s eyes flitted to look at his lips, before coming back to ask the unvoiced request for consent. Keith looped his arms around Lance’s neck and pressed forward, lips connecting instead of giving a vocal reply. He sighed as Lance languidly coaxed his mouth open, kissing as if time had paused itself just to allow them an eternity for this one moment. Where their last encounter had been fiery explosive passion, this was slow burning sensuality; where there had been tentative caresses unsure of their path, there were now firm strokes with clear intent. Keith groaned as Hunk began pressing soft kisses along the side of his neck, torn between wanting to press back against Hunk or press more into Lance, hands tangling in the hair at the base of Lance’s skull. The decision was made for him as Lance pulled back, panting with a playful grin and flush on his cheeks. 

“How about we move this to the bed,” Lance purred; his hands slipped under the hem of Keith’s shirt. “I’m sure you’re dying to get a repeat performance of last time, yeah?”

Before Keith could respond Hunk detached himself from his neck, hands slipping to wrap around his waist, “Actually Lance, why don’t I take Keith to the bed while you go fish out the surprise I have for you two in my dresser drawer?” 

Lance practically sprinted to the dresser, almost taking Keith with him in his haste to begin digging for Hunk’s present. Keith turned to admonish him but was interrupted by the squeak that left his mouth as Hunk effortlessly lifted him into his arms, one arm comfortably under his knees and the other cradling his torso to his chest. He tried to will the blush away as Hunk and Lance looked at him in surprise, a sort of surprised glee at the discovery playing out over their features, but being held in Hunk’s arms as if he weighed nothing was certainly not helping the flush.

“The fact I make that sound does not leave this room, got it?”

Hunk began walking to his bed, “I dunno man, it was pretty cute. Feel like everyone should know about it.” 

_**“It does not leave this room.”** _

Hunk chuckled, sitting on the bed and arranging Keith to straddle his lap, “I was kidding; of course it’s not leaving this room,” He grasped Keith’s chin, voice dropping to a sensual pitch, “Everything that happens here is for our eyes and ears only, no one else’s.” 

Keith tightened his hold on Hunk’s hips as their lips connected, high pitched groan caught in his throat and cock twitching in response to the possessive words. He wasn’t sure if Hunk was okay with him humping his lap, not sure if it crossed the line drawn between “acceptable activity” and “body fluid swapping”, so he focused his energy instead in pressing harder against him and getting as much of his thick locks into his hands as possible. He was rewarded by Hunk’s huff of laughter at his enthusiasm and the feeling of hands sliding under and up his shirt, the fabric bunching as they moved. He lifted his arms and disengaged for the moment it took to pull the shirt over his head and be tossed to the side of the room; he gasped as he felt Hunk’s thumbs brush against his pink nipple. 

“I didn’t get to play with these much last time,” Hunk murmured, watching the Red Paladin arch into his touch. He leaned forward, kissing up the middle of his neck to place a light nip at his jaw, “But with how long it’s taking Lance, it’s looking like I’ll be able to give every inch of your body worship tonight.” 

Through his lustful haze he heard Lance give an indignant shout. “Hey man, I am trying my hardest to find whatever the surprise is without touching your underwear!”

Hunk pulled away to shoot a questioning look over Keith’s shoulder, hands idly kneading his pectorals, “I said _dresser_ , not night stand.” 

“What? That’s totally a dresser!” 

“Lance does that look like it has enough room for a mirror on top of it?” 

“…Well not with that attitude,” Lance mumbled, “Also, is that seriously the defining characteristic of a dresser?” 

“In American English, yes,” The sounds of Lance grumbling as he moved to another side of the room could be heard; Hunk rolled his eyes as he turned his full attention back to Keith. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he lifted him under his arms, rotating him so that his back was against his chest. Keith shuddered, the movement causing his hard cock to rub against the fabric of his jeans and the heel of Hunk’s hands to brush harshly against his chest. His head lolled back against Hunk’s shoulder, chest heaving with quick pants as both of Hunk’s hands moved down his sides, fingertips pressing into the outside of his thighs. Just as Hunk’s hands cupped the inside of his thighs, raising his hopes that perhaps Hunk would cup other things, Lance let out a sound similar to a startled chicken; he felt Hunk smile into the skin of his neck. He opened his eyes, prepared to snap at Lance for disrupting Hunk’s wandering magical hands once again, only to feel himself freeze and flush as he stared at what Lance held. There in thin long fingers were a bottle of some liquid and small squares that appeared to be made of tinfoil, items that were so painfully similar to…

“Sweet Cheesus and crackers,” Lance whispered in reverence, “Where in the universe did you get your hands on lube and condoms?” 

Hunk shrugged, arms wrapped snugly around Keith’s waist, “I asked Coran if Alteans had anything similar, and asked if we could use some.” 

“You asked Coran for lube and condoms?” 

“You told Coran what we’ve been doing?”

“Not just condoms, but also dental dams,” Lance’s eyes lit up as if he were a child meeting Santa Claus in person, “And no Keith, I didn’t tell Coran what we were doing. I told him that Lance wanted to have them just in case, but he was too embarrassed to ask Coran for them.” 

This information plus the petulant scoff that Lance made had Keith chuckling in seconds. “The betrayal,” Lance ranted as he walked forward, hand holding the items gesturing wildly, “The audacity, that my best friend would imply such things to our advisor. Truly, Chris Brown was correct when he said, and I quote, _‘these hoes ain’t loyal.’_ ” 

“Are you saying you’re not loyal,” Keith questioned, smirk on his face, “You know, since you’re the hoe in this scenario.”

Hunk’s deep laughter caused Keith to bounce in his lap; the twitch of Lance’s lips upwards destroyed the offended expression he tried to play, hand pressed against his chest, “Just for that, I’m going to show you just how loyal this hoe can be,” Lance jokingly grumbled, placing the items beside them as he climbed into the bed, pushing his jacket off his shoulders to join Keith’s shirt on the floor.

Hunk readjusted them to give Lance room to move to remove Keith’s boots, muttering something under his breath about heathens and shoes in the bed. Hunk nuzzled the side of Keith’s head, hands idly toying with his belt buckle and teasingly brushing just above the bulge in his pants. Keith shivered, hips bucking up in search of more of the tantalizing friction and pressure that Hunk provided; he couldn’t help the whine as Hunk pulled his hands away as if realizing his mistake, a kiss pressed to his temple in apology. Just as he was beginning to focus on it he felt his face being turned and a kiss being pressed to his lips, a tongue slipping past the seam of his mouth to play with his. He pushed forward, blindly reaching for the body pressing him into Hunk’s and reaching a smooth shoulder; using it as leverage he hoisted his legs around Lance’s slim waist, moaning as his groin ground against the hard length hidden in his pants. For what felt like a blissful eternity the three stayed entangled that way, Lance and Keith sloppily grinding and kissing as Hunk’s fingers methodically worked over tight muscles in Keith’s body. Far too soon Lance broke the kiss, lips swollen and spit slicked with a dark flush over his face; Keith assumed he didn’t look any different.

“Now,” Lance purred, reaching behind him, “I believe I told you last time that I’d get you so sloppy and wet you wouldn’t remember your name? Well, no time like the present.”

Keith blinked as he forced his mind to try and remember five ticks ago, much less a few days back. It was only as Lance began tugging down his pants that he realized that, somewhere between the grinding, Hunk had managed to undo the belt and zipper, his erection proudly tenting his briefs. He could only manage to begin to ask himself how he missed that happening before Lance began his descent, mouth nipping and sucking his way down Keith’s body, leaving a light red trail every place he touched as clear markers for where he was headed. With the same boldness as last time he swallowed Keith’s cock into his mouth, plush lips pressed thin around the girth. Keith groaned, fingers scraping against Lance’s scalp lightly as he arched his body into the wet willing heat he provided. Behind him Hunk moved his hands back up to his chest, fingers lightly brushing over his nipples as he divided his attention between kissing his neck and palming at his chest. Through the onslaught of sensations, he heard the cap of the bottle click open, unintentionally tensing at the thought of someone, of _Lance_ , penetrating him. Hunk shushed him, stroking his hair as he peppered the side of his face with kisses; Lance pulled off, cheek resting against his thigh as he looked up at him.

“Hey,” He said, nipping at his hip bone to get his attention, “It’ll be alright. If you’re not into it though, you gotta tell us; we’ll stop right away. Okay?”

Keith nodded, inhaling deeply to steady himself; of course Lance and Hunk wouldn’t let any harm come to him, not if he gave the word. Lance smiled, pulling back to drizzle a liberal amount of lube on his fingers before returning to take Keith’s dick back into his mouth. Gradually he fell back under the heady influence of Lance and Hunk’s combined efforts, small gasps and pants tumbling from his mouth unrestrained. As he felt a firm wet pressure circling his hole he struggled to remember why he was apprehensive in the first place; at the moment he welcomed the sensation, craved it even. He tossed his head back into Hunk’s shoulder, a loud drawn-out moan leaving his lips as Lance pressed inside.

“You okay there Keith,” Hunk breathed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Keith nodded, breath coming dizzyingly quick as he felt the finger inside him move. It didn’t hurt, the copious amounts of lube Lance had used making sure of that, but the slow increase and decrease of pressure as Lance carefully thrust in and out had his body singing for more.

“Y…Ye _ah_ …” He groaned, hands tightly balling up the fabric of Hunk’s pants. The sensation of Lance’s tongue laving attention on his achingly hard cock while something gently ghosted over his overly sensitive walls was one that Keith had trouble comprehending, much less explain. What he did know was that if Lance took him in his throat it would all be over embarrassingly quick; his seed would be painting the back of the Blue Paladin’s throat before he would even realize it. Keith tried to bring his breathing back to a semblance of normal as he tried to stave off his inevitable orgasm. Gradually he returned to the slow heavy panting from before, though the moans hadn’t decreased in volume since Lance had begun. For a moment he thought he would be able to last, that he’d be able to take more of whatever they could dish out, and then Lance inserted a second finger and he felt himself teetering dangerously close to the edge, a keening cry of his name leaving his lips. There was a slight burn this time as the two fingers stretched him, but having two meant that the pleasure from before had intensified into a feeling that had Keith desperately spreading his legs for more.

“Wow…” Hunk breathed with a reverence that was usually reserved for religious figures, “Just look at you. We thought you might enjoy it, but this? Like looking at someone’s wet dream.”

Keith wasn’t sure what his response was as Lance decided to crook his fingers at that moment to brush against his prostate. To his ears it sounded like a garbled pitiful plea for more; luckily it seemed to sound the same to Lance as he fumbled with the dental dam package, fingers never ceasing their tender assault on his spot. Keith shivered as the sound of foil tearing echoed in the room like a thunderclap, followed by the smooth cool feeling of something similar to latex against his hole. Lance pulled off his dick and out of his ass painfully slow, continuing his sucks and licks down the crease of Keith’s thigh as he readjusted his hold, nuzzling the smooth skin after he had marred it. Teasingly he began to kiss and lick circles around his rim, moving inwards at a snail’s pace that had Keith writhing on the edge of anticipation. He whined low in his throat, inching down Hunk’s body in an attempt to shove Lance where he truly wanted him, but found his progress halted by the firm hands spreading his cheeks. His complaint died in his throat as he felt smooth Altean latex being rolled onto his weeping erection before it was engulfed in a soft but tight grip. He forced his eyes to unroll from the back of his head to see what was responsible for stroking his dick with the perfect amount of pressure and speed. For a moment he believed he had somehow fallen asleep or died because in his opinion there was no way that the sight that greeted him was his current reality. There, standing proud above Lance’s head buried between his thighs, was his cock being cradled by the calloused and battle-worn hands of Hunk. What’s more is that Hunk had been right; he really did just want to fuck into his hand like it was the universe’s best fleshlight. He made sure to express that desire in the form of nuzzling and moaning into the side of Hunk’s neck, eliciting a soft chuckle from the two boys pleasuring him.

“Feels good right,” Lance purred before licking a stripe from the base of his rim to just underneath his balls. “Almost makes up for the fact that he makes you wear a condom while he does it.”

“Yeah well, you know I hate having to clean cum off my hands,” Hunk shuddered beneath Keith, his hand faltering for a moment in its movements. “It’s so _slimy_.”

“True, but I can’t lick it up when you’re done this way!”

Keith’s breathing hitched as his mind helpfully supplied a visual image of Lance staring up at him and Hunk from under hooded blue eyes, tongue darting out to taste a dollop of creamy white on thick dark fingers before allowing the tip to pass through his lips. He could almost hear the appreciate groan as those dark blues fluttered closed, mouth sinking deeper on the digit; could almost hear the wet squelch as he bobbed.

“Lance, that is disgusting,” Hunk’s voice broke through, the fantasy dissolving in a puff of smoke. Lance looked up at Keith contemplatively, assessing his features and seeming to search for something; a mischievous smirk slowly appeared on his face.

“Well, Keith seemed to like the idea.”

Keith choked on his denial and air as Lance dove back in, tongue breaching the muscles of his rim and massaging his inner walls. Even in the delirious frenzy Lance had sent him into, Keith could tell Hunk was thinking about the revelation. It was obvious in how the strokes became slow and thoughtful, how he pulled back just slightly to rest more against the wall, how his other hand came up to idly stroke at his left nipple.

“Really,” Hunk hummed, nosing right underneath Keith’s ear. “I guess I should’ve assumed; given how you couldn’t take your eyes off Lance sucking your dick and practically begged to come down his throat.”

“I…th-that’s not… _fu_ …” Keith keened, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Hunk’s hair as the Yellow Paladin nipped at his lobe while pinching his nipple. Hunk shushed him, returning to leisurely stroking his body as he suckled lightly at the bite he gave.

“No need to be shy, everyone’s got something. For example, Lance? He secretly _loves_ being dominated.”

Keith shivered as he felt Lance whine against him, nose pressing into the seam of his ass as he tongued him with the intensity of a starving man. Apparently just mentioning his kink was enough to send him into a lustful frenzy. Hunk chuckled, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder as he looked down at Lance.

“What? I feel like Keith should know how much you’d love to be tied down and used. How happy you’d be being fed his dick, painted in cum.”

Keith couldn’t have stopped the images from flashing before his eyes even if he tried. Lance, hands cuffed over his head, small tears in the corner of his eyes as his lips were spread around his girth. Lance, hands tied behind his back as he knelt in front of him, mouth wide open and tongue hanging out to catch every drop of cum that dripped from his slit, face streaked with what he failed to catch. Lance being held down, back in a perfect arch and face the epitome of being fucked out of his mind, body covered in bite marks and hickeys, stomach covered in his own cum from previous orgasms as Keith mercilessly pounded him with the hopes of smearing their combined cum into his skin. As his fantasy self pulled out to mix their semen together Keith released into the condom with a shout, head tilted back so that it rested on Hunk’s shoulder. He panted, slowly coming down from the high, unaware that Lance and Hunk had become deathly silent.

“Well…” Hunk’s vocal crack had Keith wincing and Hunk clearing his throat as he spoke up again. “Well, I uh…guess we can put Keith down for dirty talk.”

Keith cracked his eye open to look at Lance, who was absentmindedly nodding along as he stared at Keith with wide eyes, “Yeah…I’m gonna…gonna just…yeah…”

With that stunning display of eloquence Lance pushed off the bed, gait unsteady and uncomfortable with the obvious tent in his pants. Hunk and Keith watched as he shook his head a few times as if trying to clear it, running right into the wall next to the bathroom door before practically falling into the room.

“I think you fried his brain dude.”

Keith snorted, settling himself in Hunk’s embrace after removing the condom, “There has to be something to fry first.”

“Okay no see, that’s just mean. Try again.”

“Fine,” Keith sighed, rolling his eyes, “If I did fry his brain, it’s only cuz of you.”

Hunk shrugged, opting out of arguing the finer points of who was responsible for frying Lance’s brain in favor of adjusting his hands so that one rested in Keith’s hair. Keith’s eyes slid shut as Hunk resumed his earlier petting, fingers working out tangles and tension with the barest amount of pressure. As he lay there listening to the steady beat of Hunk’s heart, wrapped in a warmth and of safety that only he could offer, Keith felt a compulsion to tell him what was on his mind that he’d only felt with Shiro. It wasn’t that Hunk was acting as a replacement confidant in Shiro’s absence; in Keith’s heart, no one could replace the man who had given his everything to ensure Keith’s comfort and happiness. But it was the lack of this shared past plus their recent encounters both in and outside the bedroom that allowed him to feel that perhaps he could share his thoughts on his discussion with Allura without the intense fear of disappointing or driving Hunk away that was always there in the back of his mind when he confided in Shiro. It was still there but quieter, soothed into an irritating itch in the back of his throat by the languid strokes of Hunk’s fingers in his hair instead of the chokehold it usually held. Irrational perhaps but, when one has been rejected their entire lives for far less, it becomes a trained expectation akin to an instinctual drive. Shifting himself, Keith ignored the alarms going off in his mind and pushed the words out of his mouth.

“Allura told me Lane should pilot Red,” Now that he had begun the words rushed forward, unrestrained like a waterfall. “And it’s not…it’s not like I don’t think he _can_ , but I just, I know how much Blue means to him, a-and she didn’t even _ask_ him how he felt about it, she just kinda ordered me to do it! I want to _minimize_ the damage done by Shiro being gone, not exacerbate by forcing people to do things.”

“If someone has to suffer, you’d rather take it all on yourself huh?”

The tension that had begun to gather disappeared; of course Hunk would understand, “Yes, exactly!”

Hunk hummed, the other fingers of his hand tapping against Keith’s hip, “That’s kinda selfish, don’t you think? I mean you haven’t even asked how Lance feels about it; aren’t you doing the same as Allura?”

Keith’s heart sank at his words; he should’ve listened to his instincts and kept quiet. Now Hunk would see him differently, see him as untouchable and cold like Allura, would only offer the polite common courtesy instead of comradery. As he shifted to make an escape with a pathetic excuse, he found he couldn’t; Hunk’s arm had tightened around his waist, trapping him to his body.

Hunk continued, other hand still idly stroking his head, “Your heart’s in the right place, don’t get me wrong; we want as many people on the team to be emotionally functional as possible,” Hunk looked down, brown eyes soft with the glimmer of tenderness directed towards him. “But don’t you think it’s better to have five kinda compromised people who can lean on each other instead of four people who are kinda alright and one persona crumbling under the weight of the universe?”

A specific corner of the bed was suddenly very interesting, so Keith dedicated himself to studying it as he spoke. “But what if it all goes wrong? What if we still can’t form Voltron or, or we can but Red and Lance end up hating each other and that, you know, just makes everything worse?”

“I’m gonna be honest with you Keith, no matter _what_ decision is made, Lance is probably gonna have an issue with it. He’s got his own personal problems and, no matter what happens, he’s probably going to be upset; heck, he’ll probably fight you about it. But protecting Lance from his own issues shouldn’t be and isn’t your responsibility. Your job is just…helping him through it if it shows up. Isn’t that right Lance?”

The bathroom door opened to reveal Lance blinking wildly, face flushing at having been caught, “How the Hellsinki...”

“Dude, you’re looking at an eavesdropping _champ_. I’ve got a sixth sense of this kind of stuff.”

Shrugging in concession Lance approached the bed, flopping down on the edge, “Anyway, Hunk’s right. As much as I appreciate your grand gesture of allowing the universe to be destroyed just to keep me happy, I’m kinda thinking I’d be happier with, you know, an intact universe? Which we kinda need Voltron for.”

The idea of Lance piloting the Red Lion still doesn’t sit well with him, but hearing his opinion on the matter assuaged most of the unpleasantness from earlier. There was still the matter of if the Red Lion would even allow Lance into her cockpit, but that could be solved at a later date with some cajoling from Keith. For now, he would sink deeper into Hunk’s embrace, body going lax as the stress from his earlier argument with Allura melted away.

The bed shifted, Lance curling up under Hunk’s chin and moving Keith to just underneath his chin, “Mullet here has the right idea; forget the serious stuff, and let’s take a nap.”

Hunk shifted, pulling a book from underneath his pillow, “Actually, I was gonna read up on Altean engineering for a bit.” Hunk wrapped his other arm around Lance, the book in the center with Lance in the crook of his right arm and Keith in the crook of his left, “But feel free to fall asleep here.”

Lance reaches up, a soft murmur of ‘nerd’ being heard as he lightly tapped Hunk’s cheek with his knuckles before returning to his previous position; Hunk chuckled, opening the book to where he had left off. Cocooned in the warmth of their embrace with gentle breathing, steady heartbeats, and the occasional page flip acting his lullaby, Keith found himself sinking into a deep sleep. His last conscious thought filled him with a hope that had been sorely lacking since Shiro disappeared; perhaps they could do this. Perhaps, everything would turn out okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell from this that I don't particularly enjoy anal fingering (both ways) and have never eaten or had my ass eaten. Not my kink unfortunately. Also I feel like the plot got more involved by the sex got worse, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. 
> 
> Hoping to get at least one more out before season 3 drops and just annihilates every characterization in this fic series.


End file.
